


The Return of The Sorcerer

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: If Colin were to play Merlin again...





	The Return of The Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn based on recent hot Colin Morgan photo...dear lord

                    


End file.
